


Growing Pains

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Breasts, Dubious Consent Due to Age, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Dean, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feeling sore and tender and Sammy just wants to help.  John likes to watch but joining in is so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 Kinkmeme fill. Link to original fill can be found [HERE](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/42239.html?thread=10148351#t10148351). 
> 
> Dean's breasts are developing and they are so tender and sore. Sammy wants to help. John can't help himself. 
> 
> Warnings: Underage - incase you missed that when you clicked in. Consent - the Sam/Dean is pretty consensual but it does get a little dubcon-ish when John appears simply due to the kiddos being underage.

Dean was already pulling her shirt over her head as the door to the room she shared with Sammy closed behind her. The slight rub of the material against her nipples was more than she could stand. She'd not been able to focus on anything today beyond the sore, sometimes throbbing ache of her chest. She'd slipped her hand under her shirt in the bathroom at school whenever she could to cup her small buds. The pressure seemed to help. 

Hoping that a warm shower would ease some of the ache, Dean stripped and stepped into the stall in the attached bathroom. It was a luxury they didn't normally have in one of the nicer houses dad had rented in a long time. The temperature was heavenly, but the spray was too harsh against her tender tits. She turned, letting the water hit her back and run down over her chest. 

The towels were scratchy. She dried her hair with one that was relatively clean and let her body air dry. By the time she'd slipped into a fresh pair of panties, her chest was aching again. Standing in front of the mirror she cupped them, massaging gently. 

"Whatcha doin?" Sammy asked out of nowhere, forever barging in without knocking. Her nudity wasn't a novelty so she wasn't embarrassed, though dad had told her she was getting older and would need to be more modest. 

"They hurt," Dean pouted plainly. 

"What's wrong with them?" Sam asked stepping further into the room. 

"Nothing's wrong with them," Dean explained and then complained, "they're growing. And they hurt." 

"How come?"

Exasperated Dean responded with, "How should I know, they just do." 

"Can I see?" Sammy asked innocently. 

After a brief hesitation, Dean dropped her hands. Sammy got up real close to look at her chest. She wasn't sure what he was looking for. Dean was about ready to tell him to get lost when he very gently covered one of her mounds with his mouth. Sam's eyes lifted to hers in question as she gasped. 

"Oh,"she breathed, "Sammy, that...oh...good,'s good." 

Pleased, Sam smiled around her barely there breast, tongue brushing her nipple. Dean felt a tingle work its way right down the middle of her and pool in her panties. She leaned back against the sink and puffed her chest out to give Sammy better access. The boy switched to the other nipple, warming it even as the cool air hit the spit he'd left on the other one. 

"Is that better? Am I helping?" he asked. 

Sammy's mouth on her tender buds was amazingly soothing. 

"Doing good, Sammy," 

Dean's breath stuttered when her little brother kitten licked her nipple, a small soft stroke of tongue on the swollen bud. 

"Fuck," she whispered. "Yeah, right there." 

Sammy moved closer for a better angle, hands going to Dean's hips. It felt so good Dean was pretty sure she could do this all afternoon. They moved to the bedroom to get more comfortable, Dean stretching out on her back with her eyes closed, Sam on his side next to her. 

His sweet little tongue was just the perfect amount of pressure on her nipple. He was very careful with his teeth but every once in awhile he'd suckle and Dean would get that tingly feeling down in her crotch again. 

Sammy seemed fascinated by her reaction, the way her bent legs would part just a little and she would arch her chest up into his mouth. He sucked harder to see what would happen. 

"Sammy," Dean was breathless, uncertain as to why. She wanted him to stop and not stop at the same time. It was very confusing. 

Dean wasn't sure how long John had been watching but she opened her eyes to find him leaning against the door jamb. 

"Dad," she called to him. 

Sam removed his mouth and looked to his father. 

"Dean's boobies hurt. I'm helping." 

He went right back to mouthing her flesh. 

"I see that," John's voice low and rough. He sat on the bed next to them, watching with dark eyes. "Looks like you're doing a fine job."

John watched Sammy alternately lick and suck at Dean's tender bud. Watched his girl squirm and not understand why. John put his hand over the panty covered mound of her pussy and lightly stroked her lips with the edge of his thumb. 

"You feel achy here?" he asked her. 

Dean nodded helplessly. 

"How does your chest feel? Better?" 

Dean nodded again. 

"Sammy, you did such a good job," John said, "Think you can help Dean feel better down here, too, son?" 

"Sure," Sam was quick to respond as he sat up. "Where?" 

"You'll have to come down here between your sister's legs. Take off her underwear." 

John waited as Sammy climbed to the end of the bed and Dean lifted her hips to help her brother remove her panties. 

"Now what?" Sammy asked with his mouth, Dean with her eyes. 

John pulled Dean's knees wide and held them open. "Now, just do the same thing you were doing to her tit. Lick and suck." 

Sam shrugged and lay down on his belly. Dean's lips were open to him because of her spread knees, light wisps of hair covering her mound. 

Sam's first lick was tentative as his tongue slipped between parted flesh and caressed her most private parts. 

Dean gasped loudly, trembling and tried to bring her legs together out of reflex. John held them tight as Sammy paused. 

"Feels good doesn't it?" John asked her knowingly. 

"I...I don't know," Dean responded uncertainly. 

"Close your eyes," John ordered softly, "don't think. Just feel. Let your body respond." 

Dean did as she was told, breathing deeply to relax herself as John nodded to Sam to continue. 

"Keep going, son,"

Sammy licked her pussy again with his sweet little tongue. His strokes were soft and random, careful, like he didn't want to hurt her. Dean did what dad told her to and just let herself feel. It did feel really good, despite the fact she wasn't used to being touched there, but it was the kind of good that made her feel helpless and out of control. 

She was safe though. Dad and Sammy were both here. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. Dean let herself go, surrendering to the strange new sensation like John told her to. Her tense little body relaxed. John felt it and released her knees, watching as her legs fell wide open. 

"Good, girl," he praised, "let Sammy make you feel all better." 

Dean nodded and closed her eyes as Sammy lapped at her. Her breathing was a little funny and every once in while she'd make a noise in the back of her throat. John really seemed to like this so she didn't try to hold them back. Dean was fully relaxed, warm and tingly all over when John instructed Sam to spread her lips. Fingers gentle, Sammy did as he was told. 

Dean felt the pad of John's finger on her, light and fleeting. 

"Here," John said, "lick this spot and then suck it when I tell you to." 

Sammy did as he was told, pausing with a look to John when Dean's slim hips twitched and she moaned. 

"That's good, Sammy," John's voice grew husky, "that's real good. Means she likes it." 

That's all Sam needed to hear. He would do his best to make Dean feel better. 

John watched Dean's hips begin to flutter as Sammy's tongue stroked her clit. Dean was panting and slightly squirming at the stimulation, but seemed to be enjoying it now that she'd let go the 'wrongness' of it. 

He tweaked the mounds of her buds between his fingertips, gently squeezing them like marshmallows. Just enough pressure to send sparks shooting to her pussy as John told Sammy to suck. 

Dean's mouth fell open in a keen, head thrashing as her body responded out of reflex. It felt good, despite the fact her body wasn't quite ready for such pleasure. Hips stuttering uncontrollably against the suction of Sam's mouth, Dean arched into John's fingertips with innocent abandon. It made him hungry for more. 

He liked seeing his girl spread open with her little titties in the air, writhing on her brother's tongue. John swirled his thumbs over baby nipples, ignoring the damp spot of precome in his briefs. Dean came with a squeaky cry that nearly had him shooting a load as well. John knew there would be no going back now that he'd had a taste of this. All those years of controlling his urges gone right out the window in one afternoon. 

Dean was completely spent, hair sweat dampened around her temples, panting as she looking up at him. John ran a hand over her hair and kissed her forehead. 

"Beautiful. You did everything the way you were supposed to. Don't ever be embarrassed about the way your body reacts to touch." 

He figured she might need some more training on that. 

"Do you feel better, Dean?" Sammy asked. 

She thought about it for a second. "I think so." 

"Well," John said, "we better make sure. Sammy I want you to get undressed too and we'll try something else." 

Sam looked at him curiously but did as he was told. John had him lie down on the bed on his back and then instructed Dean to straddle him on her knees. He put his hands on her bottom and guided her into position and then pressed a hand between her shoulder blades until she lowered her buds into Sammy's waiting mouth. 

Dean's sweet little ass in the air called to him. 

"Suck those titties, Sammy," he ordered. 

John waited until Dean seemed to be enjoying it before slipping the tip of his finger between her pussy lips. He played with her very lightly, tickling more than anything, getting her used to the intrusion. When he finally stroked his thick finger over her clit, Dean moaned like she wanted it, her insides slick. John dipped the same finger into her wet cunt, just the tip, in and out. She bucked and made a wild noise. 

"Easy, girl," John soothed with his voice, free hand stroking the outside of her thigh. "Let go. Enjoy it." 

Between her legs Sammy's winkie stood straight up. John ignored it for now in favor of finger fucking his sister. He made sure it was good, nothing too deep or painful. He wanted her to like it, to give in to the feel of him inside of her. 

He loved her breathless whimpers and dainty moans, but wanted so much more than that. He removed his finger and licked a stripe up the crack of her spread cheeks, tongue skimming over her hole. 

Dean cried out, hips jerking away from him. John grabbed them, pulled her back in, licked at the puckered entrance like it was a lollipop. Dean was getting loud, unrestrained, he held her hips tight but could feel her unconsciously fighting against his hold. John softly probed her hole with the tip of his tongue. She made a choked sound. 

"Like that little, girl?" John asked, "baby brother on your tit, daddy's tongue in your ass?" 

Dean wasn't capable of a response, but John didn't need or expect one. He pierced the ring of tight muscle and pushed in as deeply as he could, wiggling his tongue and tugging on Sammy's slim cock at the same time. 

Their mingled cries as he got them off together was enough for John to lose it in his jeans with no other stimulation. He left his tongue right where it was, felt Dean's muscles twitch all around him. She tasted good. Sweet and young. John fucked it in and out of her while she was lax and panting. She was going to have to get used to this because John planned on spending a lot of time here. 

Like a pro Sam had gone back to sucking her boob once he'd gotten off. John thought it was time for Dean to return the favor. 

"Ease off Sammy," he said as he slipped a finger into Dean's ass in lieu of his tongue. 

"Lick your brother clean, Dean," John ordered firmly. 

His daughter looked at him uncertainly, but scooted lower on the bed to do as she was told, moving awkwardly with John's finger still inside of her. She lapped at the small amount of white stuff on Sammy's belly and privates, mouthing his penis curiously when it started to harden. 

John could tell they were both spent, their young bodies not used to such things. He curled up on the bed with them. Dinner could wait, they'd order a pizza later. He spooned behind Dean, finger still in her ass as Sam sleepily sucked her tit, Dean's hand wrapped around his semi-stiff little penis. 

He let her play with it. She'd need the practice for a larger model. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering...I am working on Powerless. Just cleaning out some completed works from my folder so I can feel accomplished :)


End file.
